Pokemon Mystery Dungeon The Great Desert War
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: The war has begun. Now how will it end? Find out in this final installment the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Great Desert War

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

Kizone, Kumo, and my team returned to town, nearly getting attacked by the Exploration Teams that waited for us. Kizone explained to them what was truly going on.

"What? We were duped?" Adrianna asked.

"Yes. This whole ordeal was but a diversion to lead us toward the opposite direction," Kizone said.

"Kramzak and hoard of goons are beginning to break through the wall. If we don't do something now, we'll all die," Kumo said, frightened by the thought.

"Kizone. If I may suggest," I began, "let us, Team Element, go to the deserty region and fight that oversized scorpion."

"Wow. She is nuts," Czar said, shocked by what I said.

Everyone began muttering to each other about my sudden decision. "SILENCE!" Kizone shouted, annoyed, which made everyone stop immediately. "Reona, for what reason do you have to wanting to go to a place that is the enemy's territory?"

"Well...the same reason as any other Pokemon, to protect the continent from the Desert Lord himself. We've bested Kramzak's goons time after time again; we can do this," I said with confidence.

"...very well... If you truly feel that way, then I shall not stop you," Kizone said. "But if you are to enter that oversized stone castle, you must have proof of membership."

"Huh. Sounds like a night club," I joked. "Anyway, where can we get one?"

"There have been rumors of an oasis in the desert that homes a lone hut. Though these rumors have been unproven and thus presumed false," Kizone explained.

"So we just go to this hut?" I asked. "Easy enough." I turned to face my teammates who nodded at me with anticipation. "We're ready for anything."

"Well...I suggest you go get some rest then. You're going to need it," Kizone said.

_~Transition~_

_Hey, you there, voice?_

_I am. You are going into battle aren't you?_

_Yeah. I'm actually kinda nervous._

_Don't be. I feel confident that you'll do fine if not better._

_So Mother said that we were destined to meet each other. That's actually very exciting._

_Tell me about it. I've wanting to meet you for a long time now, but Pokemon World laws prohibit...don't they?_

_So how did you meet Mother since you seem to know her?_

_Funny you should ask, I met her by accident. I was doing my usual morning runs around the region, but I got struck by lightning that came completely out nowhere. I landed in Mother's playground which was very soft, I had to admit. Mother took me in and nursed me back to full strength; I felt slightly embarrassed by it, but I needn't feel rude at the time._

_Huh. Well. I am glad you pointed me to the Serperior. If it wasn't for her, I was sure Kizone would have destroyed me._

_If he had, I would have to do the same to him._

_Huh? Wow. Its morning already._

_Well good luck. And I hope I talk to you tonight._

_Same here._

_~Transition~  
>~Kizone's POV~<em>

Kumo and I awaited for Team Element so we could give them the rundown of the mission after they recieved the "Proof of Membership". Kumo pestered me with a question which by now he has asked 20 times.

"Again, how the heck do you plan on winning this war with very minimum Exploration Teams?" Kumo asked impatiently.

I backfisted him to silence him, knocking him out. "I'll explain. I sent a letter to the FET to send any available Exploration Teams to help in the fight," I said. "I got an immediate reply from the chairman himself. He's sending over Teams Charm, PokePals, Slash, Skull (I honestly don't know why), the Wigglytuff Guild, and some admins from FET itself. Even the Chairman has decided to take a stand against the menacing monsters of the desert."

"Wait. Samurott himself is coming here!" Kumo shouted in astonishment. "Oh...and that Team Charm..."

"I suggest you set aside you pitiful grudge for now. I do not Lopunny and her group leaving because of your rudeness," I intimidated, startling the spider.

I took a notice that Team Element were coming out of their house packed and ready to go.

"Hey, guys," Reona said with a more confident voice.

"Welcome, Reona, I'm glad to you still full of energy," I said with a smile.

"So how are we going to take down the army?" Ethereal asked.

I took out a map of the desert, an X-mark marking the location of the castle.

"After you go see the oasis, you'll make your way toward the castle and traverse through it. You need to find Kramzak's lair and take him down," I explained the plan. "That should get the army to surrender and ultimately end the war. Their laws are much like a chess game; capture the king, its checkmate."

"How do you know about chess?" Reona asked, making chuckle.

"I might've read a few pages of your diary. Which reminds me, you should probably hide that thing better next time," I mocked, recieving a glare from Reona. Putting the joke aside I continued, "Anyway, if all else fails, you must take OUT Kramzak."

"You mean kill him?" Jun asked, gulping at the idea.

"Indeed," I said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

_~Transition~  
>~Kizone's Pidove's POV~<em>

I saw it with my own eyes. I have been flying around this large desert since midnight and couldn't the castle Kizone told me to find. That is, until it rose from under the sands. I was really spooked by how big it was. I rushed out of sight and toward Kizone immediately to tell him the news.

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

After the quake subsided, I quickly turned to Kizone. "What was that?" I asked, still in shock.

A bird landed beside Kizone, whispering to him. He nodded to the bird and signalled it to leave for home.

"Kramzak's castle has finally risen from the depths of the sands," Kizone said with a serious on his face. "We don't have much time now; you must get going immediately. The time for war is drawing near."

"Don't worry, we can handle it," I said with nerve. "Because we're..."

"TEAM ELEMENT!" we shouted in unison, showing our Exploration Team Badges.

"Good. Get going now," Kizone said, pointing us the way toward the desert.

We wasted no time to leave; we had our mission. It was time for the big fight. Us...against Desert Lord Kramzak.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Great Desert War

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

The desert was wide and sandy, just as I read in school when I was human. I was a bit sweaty, but not as hot as Jun or Ethereal (who was sweating horribly). I took out the map Kizone lended me before we left and checked where we were.

"Okay, we're here. We need to head north," I pointed. "Once we see trees, we'll be at the oasis."

"Okay...the sooner we get out of this oven...the better," Ethereal said, gasping for air.

It was natural for Ice-types like Ethereal to sweat and breath harshly because they are not used to the harsh hot climates deserts produced...as read from a manual I read in Pokemon Academy.

Anyway, we headed off. Along the way, we met up with various Pokemon like Cacturne and Skorupi. The area definitely belonged to Kramzak as some of the Skorupi wore the symbol of many of his soldiers. We managed to sweep passed them, however, there were a few times we were ambushed by things called Monster Houses. Talk about annoying as heck.

"I...can't...keep...going..." Ethereal said, being dramatic.

She plopped on the sand, her tongue hanging out. I didn't by into her act, but Jun was so gulible enough to get into the act, lying down beside her.

". . . . . . . ." I glared at them with sinister eyes, not very amused at all. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY COUPLE!" I shouted angrily. "We're near the oasis," I said, pointing toward a shadow of a palm tree.

"Food!" Jun shouted, running toward the oasis.

"Water!" Ethereal shouted, also running to the oasis.

"Sigh... You two are so weird," I said softly to myself.

_~Transition~_

Just as Kizone said, there was a hut in the oasis. Jun and Ethereal ate and drank like Tepig in a pen while I walked up to the hut. I knocked on the wall in order to get someone's attention.

"What?" a masculine voice responded.

"Um...hi... I'm Reona, leader of Team Element. I was hoping we could borrow something that could get us inside the castle in the middle of the desert," I reasoned with the voice.

"Did she say 'Team Element' daddy?" a high pitched femine voice asked.

"Yes, honey. She said 'Team Element'," the first voice said.

Without warning, I was taken down by a tiny white Pokemon, a Ralts, who was hugging me tightly. Jun and Ethereal ran to my side.

"Reona! Are you okay?" Jun asked.

"Its fine, she's just hugging," I assured.

"Sorry. I'm just a huge fan of yours!" the Ralts shouted in excitement.

"I can tell. But can you please get off?" I asked politely.

"Kala, get off of her, sweety," the voice said.

The voice came from a Mismagius who floated out of the hut but hid under the shadow. The Ralts climbed off me when he came out.

"Hello, Reona, Jun, and Ethereal. I welcome you to the desert's oasis," the Mismagius said taking a bow. "I'm Duro, a once-great Gladiator of Lord Kramzak's."

"Oh?" Ethereal said, straightening her scarf.

"Tell me, you must know of a Kirlia named Sala, yes?" Duro asked.

"Yeah. Kramzak's second-in-command," I replied, glaring to the side.

"Yes, that's her..." Duro said. He turned to Kala with a smile. "Kala why don't you play with Ethereal and Jun for a bit? I have to speak with Reona in private."

"Okay!" Kala shouted in such energetic excitement.

Jun and Ethereal ran with the tiny Ralts, playing a game of tag. Duro invited me inside. His hut was small and had very few of anything.

"Sorry if there isn't much to see, but things have very rocky to say the least," Duro said, closing the door.

"So what is it you needed to talk to me about?" I asked, sitting down.

"I would like to apologize..." Duro said, recieving a "Huh?" from me. "I would like to apologize for me wife's behavior..."

"Your...wife?" I asked, now really confused.

"It was long ago, me and Kramzak were once great warriors who were in the war against the Cacturne Tribe who imprisoned us and made watch the bloodshe and torment that went on. Once Kramzak became king, he appointed me his general, though in truth I didn't like violence. A Pokemon from the Federation of Exploration Teams came to offer peace but Kramzak declined and tried to destroy him. Soon a war broke out, which I did not become apart of. Since he and I were friends, he spared me and ordered all troops not to harm me. He banished me instead, cutting me off from any further connection," Duro explained. "During my time in his army though, I met a Kirlia named Sala and her greedy older sister Fala. Sala was known to be the weakest among the army but she had excellent assassination skills; a silent but deadly force to be reckoned with. I fell deeply in love with Sala which soon led to the birth of our child, Kala, the name of Sala's mother. After I was banished, however, Sala decided to stay behind as a casualty of war, leaving me with a baby made from her own gene. That which led to now has stuck with since those days."

"I see..." I said, feeling sorry for him. "So what about Kala? Does she ever see her mom?"

"No... I can never let her see her mother..." Duro replied. "I fear if Sala met with her, Kala would join Kramzak's army and die in the mitts of war. I cannot let that happen..."

". . . . . . . ." I stood up in silence and looked out the window. Kala was riding Ethereal like a Ponyta, racing around the oasis. "I understand..."

"Thank you for being reasonable. I wouldlet her join the Exploration Teams like your's or others' but..." I stopped him in midsentence.

"No need to explain; a loving parent is a loving parent..." I said. "We'll try to end this war...and make the world a better place for everyone to live in."

"And I shall support you every step of the way," Duro said. "Now I understand you are in a hurry so I shall give ou this."

Duro held out a blood red emblem with the army's common symbol.

"This will gain us entry into Kramzak's Castle?" I asked.

"Yes. If you see Sala...tell her I still love her..." Duro told me.

He placed the emblem in my bag and reopened the door.

"Ethereal! Jun! We're gone!" I called.

"Okay!" they said in unison.

"Will you be back to play some more?" Kala asked cutely.

"Of course," Jun said, smiling.

"Yay yay!" Kala jumped for as she ran back to Duro's arms.

"See ya," I said as we ran off into the direction of the castle.

"Good luck, Reona!" Duro shouted, waving good bye.

_~Transition~  
>~Zwe's POV~<em>

I was inside Kramzak's throne room, having a meeting with in the place of Cruel who had gone missing.

"Zwe! Where the hell is Cruel!" Kramzak shouted angrily, slamming his mace near where I was standing.

"I keep telling you, I haven't got the slightest clue," I repeated myself. "He suddenly disappeared with Maria after the fight with Kami Trio. I didn't think he could defeat them so easily, but...wow."

"Hm?" Kramzak grunted, overlooking me.

A Golurk walked in, stopping and bowing to Kramzak.

"My lord. -+-+ The troops have spotted the pesky Team Element and are ready to destroy them. -++-+" the Golurk said in a robotic voice.

Kramzak smiled and laugh maniacly. "Excellent! It has begun at long last!" Kramzak shouted happily (I think). "Very well. Invite them in. Its time we ended this once and for all."

"Yes, my lord," Golurk said before walking back out.

"You!" Kramzak called me. "Since Cruel is not around, you'll do for as one of my top soldiers. The end is near and soon that country who dared to intrude will know the fearsome of Lord Kramzak!"

I bowed my heads and left with nothing more to say.

_Reona..._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Great Desert War

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

My team and I stood outside the castle, which was MUCH larger than what Kizone told us. I felt like a flea when comparing ourselves to this stone giant. Anyway, I looked back at my teammates.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," they assured me.

I gave a nod and showed the emblem Duro gave me at the gate. The gate rose from the ground, opening up for us to enter. We ran inside, ready for what awaited us inside.

_~Transition~_

As soon as we entered, we had a welcome party awaiting us. A party led by Javaline. With her she had a hoard of large strong Pokemon that glared directly at us.

"Hehehehe!" Javaline laughed. "Surprise, punks. Isn't it amazing that your journey just started but now has to end here?" I stood bravely, not any more intimidated than I was when we got here. "Hmph. So be it. Everyone attack!"

"Not so fast, Javaline!"

Kizone and Kumo ran to the front of us. "Kizone! Kumo! What are you doing here?" I asked, now a bit shocked.

"That's not all of us," Kumo said.

A Lopunny, a Luxray and Espeon, a Scizor (not Czar), an Ampharos, a Dragonite, an Emboar, and a Samurott appeared as well, creating a wall in front of us.

"Eeeek!" Javaline screeched in fear. "Th-The Federation of Exploration Teams!"

"You!" the Samurott shouted. "Team Element. As the chairman of the FET, I request that you hurry along and leave these chumps to us."

"Yeah. We'll give them such a thrashing," the Lopunny said, striking away her ear.

"Leave them to me; I'll show them something to truly be afraid of," the Scizor said.

"Go forth, Team Element," the Luxray said.

"We've got things covered," the Espeon said.

"Nuts..." Javaline said, angrily biting her lip.

"Can we count on you guys?" I asked.

Kizone looked back at me and smiled reassuringly. I nodded and ranto the stairs leading upward.

_~Transition~_

The long corridor after the flock of stairs really was sandy, but I shouldn't be surprised though; the castle did just rise from underground. We suddenly stumbled upon a fork in the hall. Three passages, three of us.

"Great. Now what?" Ethereal whined.

"Reona? Any suggestions?" Jun asked.

"Well. Usual its the middle passage that's the right way, but just in case it doesn't matter, I suggest we go separately into these networks," I said. "Jun, you take right; Ethereal, you take left; and I'll take the middle."

My teammates didn't argue and went through their respective paths.

_~Ethereal's POV~_

My pathway wasn't too bad. Quite a lot of traps such as Spikes and Pitfalls, but nothing I can't handle. There were no Pokemon surprisingly and I did question why that was.

I came to a large room that held nothing but a deadend.

"Darn it," I said, stomping my foot.

When I did stomp my foot, a large sound came from behind me. I looked to see a giant moving golem Pokemon, also known as Golurk.

"Hmmm. I am Golurk, one of the protectors of Lord Kramzak's Castle," the golem said. "You are an intruder. No mercy comes to those who intrude into my master's home."

"Bring it tough guy, I can handle-"

Before I could finish my sentence, his fist came at me in such blinding speed, I didn't have time to dodge. I was also sent flying very far behind where I was standing. And in only one punch my body was completely shattered, down to every bone.

_Wha... What was that? It came out of nowhere. In such a blure. Why can't I move?_

"Pathetic. You were no fun at all," Golurk said.

He stomped his way at me. I tried to react but my body was so paralyzed that I couldn't even talk. With his foot, he crush my body even more, making me shout. It took only the the second stomp to make me cough blood.

_This is insane. There's no way I can win. And the worst part about is... I didn't even get to attack._

He kept stomping on me, applying more pressure than the last stomp. My sight began blur; this was it for me. That is, with very little vision, I saw a familiar claw coming from underground. The claw rose up to show a full body of an Excadrill.

_F...Flynt...?_

"Hey there. Sorry I'm late," Flynt said, sharpening his claws.

Energy slashes went to the golem, knocking him to the side. An Absol with black fur instead of blue fur, a piercing on his cresent moon ear, and a red gem necklace.

"Nice work, Crimson," Flynt said to the Absol.

"...That attack wasn't enough to defeat him," the Absol said softly.

"You don't say," Flynt said, popping his knuckles.

Golurk got back on his feet, stand as big as he did before.

"More intruders... My, things just keep getting interesting," Golurk said. "Very well then. Dynamic Punch!"

Flynt grabbed me and dodged with Crimson. He then laid me down somewhere out of the way.

"Ready, Crimson?" Flynt asked.

"Ready," Crimson nodded.

Everything became blurry afterwards. I don't know what happened.

_~Flynt's POV~_

_Dang. Ethereal got hit pretty hard. That Dynamic Punch does hit hard and truly shows. We'd best be careful._

"Drill Run!" I shouted, running at Golurk.

"Focus Punch!" Golurk shouted, throwing a fist at me.

"Night Slash!" Crimson called out, slashing swiftly at the golem, making him lose focus.

My Drill Run successfully hit Golurk knocking him back down. I returned to my spot awaiting Golurk's next move.

"This is proving annoying now," Golurk said, standing back up. "Your power is impressive, but it won't matter in the end. Trick Room!"

A mysterious barrier engulfed the entire battlefield, leaving us questioning his method of attack.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, looking at the walls of the Trick Room began to form.

"Now the real fight begins," Golurk said, tightening his fists. "Dynamic Punch!"

In a single blur, Crimson was hit and, like Ethereal, crippled to near death. My eyes grew wide in such shock.

"What the... How did you get that fast in just a second?" I asked the massive golem.

"Trick Room is a move that creates an alternate dimension where the slowest Pokemon attacks first becoming the fastest," Golurk explained. "Its a truly useful move that can turn the tide on the fight. Focus Punch!"

I tried the dodge, but the attack still sent me flying through the room. I quickly got up, but was knocked back down by a normal punch from the golem. He grabbed my claw and punched me to another wall. Everytime I tried getting up, Golurk kept me down. This guy was too powerful. I struggled to get up; I looked up to see another Dynamic Punch being charged.

"Now DIE!" Golurk shouted as the punch came at me.

But in an instant, I heard a slash. Golurk stood there, frozen. Then the upper part of his body collapsed and then the lower part. Behind where he stood was Mother Nature.

"You...?" I managed to say.

"Pfft. Such an ignorant Pokemon. Didn't even see my move coming," Mother mocked the now dead golem. "Are you okay, Flynt?"

"Yeah. Thanks," I said.

"I'm fine too," Crimson said, scratching his head as he walked toward us. "Luckily I've survived worse, but geez that really hurt."

Mother slithered her way to Ethereal and examined her. "We need to take Ethereal out of here," Mother said afterwards. "She has many broken bones: ribs, femur... She's just lucky her skull's intact otherwise..."

"Okay. We hear ya," I said.

I picked up Ethereal and all three of us raced out of the room. All I can say at that point was, "Whoa. I'd hate to get on Mother's badside."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Great Desert War

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Jun's POV~_

After Team Element and I split up to go through our separate passages, I took the time think about the events that have happened so far. How I met Reona and the promise I made to her, having to try my best find a way to get her home. And that's what scares me... I've grown so attached to Reona; she's so sweet and caring, she would even allow Ethereal to stick around even I thought she would be angry to have another girl on the team. And then what Mother said... I do want to keep my promise, but at the same time, I don't want to lose my best friend.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and proceed through the network of stone halls...or hall. At the end, I reached a room where a familiar Kirlia stood, her arms crossed.

"Sala..." I said, clenching my fists.

"...Tell me, Jun. What did you find the oasis?" Sala asked suddenly.

"W-Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"...You found a Mismagius who goes by the name Duro didn't you?" Sala reinvaluated her question.

"Whoa... You really are Psychic," I joked. "But so what?"

"No reason... Just curious," Sala said. "Now by order of Lord Kramzak, I've come to destroy using every bit of power I have."

"Bring it on. I'm not afraid of you," I said.

"Shadow Ball!" Sala shouted, sending a Shadow Ball my way.

I dodged the ghostly attack and ran swiftly at her.

"Force Palm!" I shouted, punching her with an aura covered paw.

She quickly recovered from the attack. As I ran at her another Force Palm ready, she uppercutted me with a kick then kicked my waist, sending me to the side.

"Shadow Ball!"

With no way to dodge this attack, I simply used Endure. The dancer Pokemon ran her way at me starting a sort of hand-to-hand combat. Despite being less physical than I was, she was not too bad at kicks and punches. During a collision in strength, we separated from each other standing on opposite ends of the room. Blood was dripping from both our mouths and we were both getting tired fast.

"I have to admit...you're pretty good," Sala complemented.

"Thanks. I do my best..." I said.

"The first time I saw you, you were nothing but a coward hiding behind Reona but you've grown. You should be proud of that," Sala said.

"I am. Reona means everything to me," I admitted. "At first, I was just hiding behind her, doing nothing but BEING a coward. But when Reona fell into a coma, I had to put my fears aside and be brave. It was thanks to my time with Reona that I managed grow stronger, not just physically, but mentally."

"I see. Reminds me of Duro and I, how we met..." Sala said, looking at the ceiling.

"Sala. Why must we fight each other? Why can't you and Kramzak accept peace?" I asked.

"I would accept peace if I were in charge, but Kramzak sees peace as nothing more than a law that could hurt his pride," Sala said. "In all honesty, I'm against this war. I would like to see what the world looks like beyond the harsh sun and cold moon, but Kramzak prohibits that and forces those who don't wish to fight into fighting for him." Suddenly, I got frozen. She got me with Psychic. "I'm truly sorry for this but I am still your enemy."

She increased the pressure on me, crushing me until I couldn't even breath. She looked at me, not with a look of evil but with a look of guilt. I had to try something fast so I struggled to move. I placed me paws together forming a sphere out of my own aura. I shot it at Sala once it was big enough, surprising her and knocking her back with incredible force. I landed on my waist after her telekinetic connection was cut off.

"...Aura Sphere?" Sala asked in confusion. "But...I thought only Lucario and the Mienfoo family could learn it."

"I've been practicing for a least a few days before we were forced to leave town. I'll be fair, I wasn't sure if it was going to work," I admitted, getting up.

But I haven't perfected it yet. It took a lot of aura to make, and if I were to try to make another Aura Sphere, it would probably destroy me.

Just as I was thinking that, a sudden croak got my attention as well as Sala's. We looked up at the ceiling to see a hanging Toxicroak. He let go of the ceiling and tried to kill me with his sharp red claw, but out of nowhere I was saved. I found myself beside Sala.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I teleported you away from that thing," Sala replied.

"Herherher! So I'm a thing to you, eh?" the Toxicroak laughed.

"Who are you intruder?" Sala asked demandingly.

"I am Team Cruel's third member, Toxic," the Toxicroak said, cracking his neck.

"I've never seen you before," Sala said.

"And I thought Zwe was the third member," I said.

"Zwe is nothing more than a brat who was taken pity by Cruel. But he's of nothing to talk about," Toxic said, walking toward us.

"So why are attacking us if you are one of Cruel's?" Sala asked.

"Because my twerpish brat, your army has served its purpose in Cruel's true plan. Now you are no more service to us," Toxic explained.

"Wait. You were...using US!" Sala shouted angrily.

"Look who is finally coming around, took you long enough to figure it out," Toxic taunted. "For being a Psychic, you sure have proven yourself to be dummy."

Sala got extremely angry about being used by Team Cruel. Her aura became massively unstable. I didn't care though.

"Shadow Ball!" Sala shouted shooting it at Toxic.

Toxic simply jumped over and readied for another stab. We dodged the attack and I retaliated.

"Force Palm!" I shouted, jumping at Toxic.

Toxic simply knocked me aside using his back hand. Before he could do much after, Sala shot another Shadow Ball at him, getting him angry. Sala began to physically hit him with kicks, but unfortunately, he continously blocked them. She is then kicked by the toxic frog to a wall. Now defenseless, Sala looked up to witness her opponent coming at her with his sharp claw ready. I couldn't help her; all I could do was watch helplessly. Then the unexpected happened.

_~Sala's POV~_

I closed my eyes as certain death came at me, but when I reopened them I noticed that I wasn't dead. And I saw why. A tear fell out of my eye as I witness a familiar face blocking Toxic's attack with his own body.

"D-DURO!" I shouted. "What the hell are you doing here!"

He didn't reply. He only looked back at me and smiled at me.

"Grrr. You stupid ghost!" Toxic shouted angrily as he threw Duro off his claw.

After he was off, Duro's body began to dissolve into the will-o-wisps.

"Goodbye...my...sweet..." Duro said softly before dissolving completely.

"Hmph. What a waste," Toxic mocked. "Now back to you!"

Before he could do much, I shot him back with a Psychic attack. My eyes continued to cry tears as my rage builded inside me.

"Oh? You want more?" Toxic taunted.

I grabbed him with another Psychic and began to thrash him about the entire room as if a pinball game. I didn't give him any time to react, not even the time to rest. I became merciless. Soon though, my Psychic powers died down into nothing, leaving me weakened greatly but Toxic was even more beaten up.

"D-Damn you..." Toxic said, now covered in bruises.

He hopped out of the room, leaving me to rest. Jun stood up and looked at me with a look of shock. I didn't pay any attention to that. My sadness was so overwhelming.

"Sala... I'm sorry," Jun said softly. I didn't reply back. "...Sala... I..."

". . . . . . . ."

"Sala. I know you might not care or anything, but I think you should go see Kala," Jun suggested.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I know you must be taking it hard, losing someone you love... but you do have others," Jun said. "Others like Kala...and me."

"Huh? You?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you want, we could be friends instead of enemies..." Jun said, scratching his head.

"...Thank you, Jun," I said, smiling as more tears left my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Great Desert War

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

I ran through the path I took when we separated. I could only hope those two, Ethereal and Jun, would be okay after today. After a long run, I came to a set of spiral stairs that went up. At the very top of the stairs, I met up with Zwe who looked a bit pale.

"Zwe," I said. "Are you going to try to stop me?"

"We were going to..." the left head started.

"...but your offer ran through our heads," the right head finished.

"My offer?" I asked. Then I remembered. "You mean the one where I asked if you wanted to join Team Element?" The two heads nodded. "So did you change your mind?"

"We have not," the left head said.

"But we have been considering it," the right head said.

"We would like to assist you in the final battle though," both heads said in unison.

"Okay," I said.

"Huh?" the left head asked.

"You are letting us go with you, just like that?" the right head asked.

"Yeah. I never turn down an offer," I said. "Besides, I might need all the help I can get."

The heads began a discussion before speaking with me again.

"Okay. Know this: the path behind this door is heavily guarded by tons of strong Pokemon. Are you sure you wish to proceed?" the left head asked.

"Yes. For everyone who is fighting to preserve peace, I must be brave and defeat Kramzak once and for all," I said, standing tall.

"Very well," the right head said.

Zwe pushed a button that opened the door leading to the throne room. I ran through the door, Zwe following close behind me.

_~Transition~_

Zwe wasn't kidding when he said "strong Pokemon". There were Drapion, Rhydon, and Garchomp everywhere we looked. We managed to fend them off, but they have proved to be a bit more than we can handle. After a long, hard way to the Throne Room, we made it alive. In front of us was a single Drapion, wearing a cloak and a metal shoulder guard and also his left claw was a mace, turned away from us.

"Hmhmhmhm," the Drapion chuckled. "So...we meet at last."

The Drapion turned to face us. "Are you Kramzak?" I asked, glaring at him.

"That's Lord Kramzak, defiant one," the Drapion replied. "Excellent work in bringing her here, Zwe. Now take your leave."

"No thanks," the left head said.

"What?" Kramzak asked.

"We didn't lead her here for you to kill her. We brought her here so we could defeat you!" the right head shouted.

"Surrender, Kramzak. Things will be much more simple if you were to just give in," I said, still keeping my compossure.

"Hmph. You seem to not know who I am," Kramzak said. "I AM LORD KRAMZAK! KING OF THESE LANDS AND SOON TO BE RULER OF THIS ENTIRE COUNTRY!"

Kramzak jumped right at us, ready to slam that mace at us. We quickly dodged.

"Thunderbolt!" Zwe shouted, launching sparks of electricity at Kramzak.

It didn't affect him much, but it did catch his attention.

"Hmph. You should have been wiser than this, boy," Kramzak said with a glare. "Pin Missile!"

I jumped in front of Zwe and used Flamethrower to destroy Kramzak's Pin Missile, being smart in my attacks. When the flames cleared, I saw nothing but a hole.

"Kramzak's underneath us!" I shouted, realizing where he went.

We jumped out of the way before Kramzak reemerged.

"Body Slam!" Zwe shouted, jumping at Kramzak.

Unfortunately, he was hit by the mace and sent back, stunned.

"Looks like its you and me, girl," Kramzak said.

I simply roared at him. I then ran at him at full speed. He tried to hit me with his mace but missed. Once I was in front of him, I let out a massive Flamethrower in point-blank range. However, all I accomplished was burning off his cloak.

"Cross Poison!"

Kramzak swung his right claw at me, hitting me with sheer force. He then slammed his tail on me. Before he could hit me again, I got out of the way.

"Confuse Ray!" I shouted.

The brightness of my attack left the Drapion dazed but not completely confused.

"Not a bad trick, but it takes a lot more than that to beat me!" Kramzak shouted.

"Try this then," I said running at the dazed lord. "Fire Blast!"

My attack managed to injure Kramzak at least, but it also snapped him out of being dazed. Using his tail, the Drapion grabbed me between the pincers.

"X-Scissor!"

I got knocked out from his tail, but the damage was so great I could barely stand.

"You're an odd one," Kramzak said. "You continue to stand, even though fighting me is futile. Why?"

"You wanna know why?" I asked. "I'll tell you why. Below us are Pokemon who have dedicated their lives to preserve the peace in our land. Protect their loved ones from any sort of terror that comes knocking at our front door."

_~Transition~  
>~Kizone's POV~<em>

The battle with Javaline and her group was near its end. We were using everything we had to defeat this bunch Pokemon.

_Reona: We stand for justice._

_~Transition~  
>~Ethereal's POV~<em>

I came to see Mother, Flynt, and Crimson beside me. I also noticed that I was in bandages.

_Reona: We do anything to protect our homes, our way of living, and our family._

_~Transition~  
>~Jun's POV~<em>

_Reona...be careful._

_Reona: We would die first before leaving our land to evil who doesn't understand their flaws. We would go as far as to protect those who were once our enemy._

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

"We will do everything in our power to defeat anyone threatens our home! That is why I continue to defy you, Kramzak! As long as I have friends beside me, I'm never fighting alone! I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you!"

"So its your friends who give you strength?" Kramzak asked. "THEN THEY WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE PITS OF DEATH!"

I stood tall as Kramzak ran at me with his mace ready to kill me. Before he could reach me though, Zwe suddenly saved me by tackling him.

"Zwe!" I shouted, shocked to see him up.

"Your...speech..." the left head began, crying as he spoke.

"...it has...inspired us..." the right head finished. "We feel as if a strange energy inside of us has been released thanks to your speech."

Then, in front of me, Zwe began to glow white. He was...EVOLVING! His body grew bigger and he had three heads instead of two. He was now a Hydreigon.

~Zwe's POV~

"Reona. I shall do everything I can to protect you!" I roared as Kramzak managed to stand up.

"So what you've evolved? I'll crush you regardless!" Kramzak shouted as he ran at me. "X-Scissor!"

I used my right jaw to grab his attack and threw him back.

"Pin Missile!"

"Thunderbolt!" I shouted.

My attack destroyed his Pin Missile and shocked him into a daze. I flew at him and whipped him with my tail, knocking him down. He got back up once more. He ran at me with his mace ready to strike. However, to his surprise, I grabbed the mace with my jaws and destroyed it completely, turning it into rubble.

"Time to end this!" I shouted. "Ready Reona!"

Reona ran to my side and nodded.

"Fire Blast!" she shouted.

"Draco Meteor!"

I shot a single blast into the air which separated into multiple blasts which all landed on the burnt Kramzak, ultimately defeating him. He fell to the ground, unable to move anymore.

_~Reona's POV~_

"We...won?" I asked. "We did it! We won!"

"Yes. We indeed did it," Zwe said happily. "Reona. Thank you greatly."

"So does this mean..."

"I am your ally until my death!" Zwe shouted.

I smiled heavily at him before returning to serious business. I walked up to Kramzak.

"Kramzak, I'm only asking once. Will you end this silly war and just accept peace?"

"Errrr... We shall...surrender...and leave your country...but we...shall never submit...to peace..." Kramzak said, catching his breath.

"Why won't you accept peace?" I asked.

"I wish not partake in such... I am a fighter and have lived my life as nothing more..." Kramzak admitted.

"What you are is SELFISH!" I shouted. "Stop thinking about only yourself and think about others want! Others like Duro..."

"Duro? I haven't heard that name in years," Kramzak said.

"He told us that when Kizone came here, he wanted peace but you declined. Not everyone wants to apart of a war you know!" I shouted more. "Zwe didn't want to fight, he's just forced to by Cruel or you."

"Not anymore..." Zwe said softly, chuckling to himself.

"Give me one good example of whom doesn't wish for war," Kramzak said.

"I didn't want to involved in this war..."

I looked behind me to find Sala walking toward us.

"Sala? You?" Kramzak asked, now confused.

"Yes. I didn't speak up until now because I didn't want to share the same fate as either Duro or my sister Fala," Sala admitted truthfully. "Reona is right, you are selfish. More than ever I wanted to show you how selfish you had become, but I was too weak."

"Sala..." Kramzak said.

"Please, my lord. We can still make amends and create a new era from them and ourselves..." Sala said, extending her hand in front of the Drapion.

"I guess...I've been fool for all these years..." Kramzak admitted, reach out for Sala's hand.

Before he could get grip her hand, Kramzak was suddenly killed by...Javaline!

"Hmph. What a weak fool," Javaline said as she brought her stinger out from Kramzak's back.

"Javaline! What have you done!" Sala shouted in shock.

"Well duh, miss know-it-all. I assassinated Kramzak. Team Cruel is paying me a fortune to get rid of him," Javaline admitted. "It could have been you, Sala, but you declined."

"When Cruel asked me... He was... He had this planned all along?" Sala shouted.

"Dunno, but it was a sweet plan," Javaline said. "Well I gotta scoot. See ya punks later!"

Before we could go after her, the castle began to shake.

"What's happening?" I asked Sala.

"The castle is crumbling. Your Exploration Team friends might've destroyed the support beams at the bottom," Sala said.

"Hop on! We need to go!" Zwe shouted as the tremor began to get harsher.

"What about Ethereal, Jun, and everyone else?" I asked.

"I teleported Jun outside, and as I ran up here I saw Ethereal with a Serperior, a Excadrill, and an Absol outside as well," Sala said, getting on Zwe's back.

I trusted her word and got on the Hydreigon's back as well. Zwe flapped his six wings to give him air support and flew to the outside. We looked back to see the castle crumble into the sands.

"Goodbye, Duro, Kramzak," Sala said, tears dropping from her eyes.

I had quite a lot of explaining to do when we see Kizone. Hopefully he'll be in the mood for it.

_~Transition~  
>~Cruel's POV~<em>

Team Cruel, consisting now of Maria and Toxic, and I watched as the castle crumbled into the sands.

"Wow. Quite a mess," Maria giggled.

"Man, I wish I was here sooner, maybe I could have gotten a share of the fun," Toxic complained.

Javaline flew down to where were with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Where is my payment?" she asked. I gave no response. "Hey! Where is my payment!"

I quickly grabbed Javaline by her neck and began to strangle her. Then to add to her horror, I readied my tentacle and quickly punched her, ripping her head off her shoulders.

"Ooh. That's quite...unexpected," Maria said, no longer giggling.

"Come. Its time we went," I said finally.

"Right," Toxic and Maria said in unison.

We left behind a dead, bleeding corpse of the Beedrill, which caused a safisfying puddle of blood to form.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next? Tune in.<strong>


	6. Finale

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Finale

Final Chapter

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

After our grand escape from the collapsing castle, Sala, Zwe, and I arrived in town where everyone was waiting for me. After Zwe landed, Sala and I got off.

"Reona!" my team happily shouted, running at me to hug me.

"Guys, I'm glad to see you too, but there is no need overreact," I said, laughing a bit.

Kizone walked up to me with a smile. "Reona, I'm glad you're alive. Most of us were worried that you might've died," Kizone said.

"Heh. Well nothing can bring me down easily. Especially when you have a three-headed dragon fighting by your side," I said, pointing at Zwe.

Everyone gazed in awe at the Hydreigon which made him blush a bit.

"Everyone, this is Zwe, a recently evolved Hydreigon who was also a member of Team Cruel," I introduced.

"Thanks to Reona, I was freed of my chains and made anexcellent decision in joining Team Element," Zwe said.

Kizone then walked to Sala, giving her a strange look. "Where is Kramzak? I wish to try to negotiate peace with him again," Kizone asked.

"Kramzak was assassinated by Javaline. We were negotiating peace between our lands and we were so close to him accepting until Javaline showed up and killed him..." Sala explained.

"I see... I'm very sorry for that," Kizone said, crossing his arms.

"No need. I have accepted peace over war at least. Now I can concentrate on better things..." Sala said, now smiling.

She then walked her way to the wall that once separated our land and the desert. Kizone turned to Mother who was among the ones just watching.

"Mother, I thank you for assistance in this, but I'm also sorry you got dragged into it," Kizone said.

"...I didn't come here to help or to be thanked," Mother said in a serious tone. "I've come with...very shocking and important news."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I saw...something...a vision...of our end," Mother said, now sweating harshly.

"Say again?" Kizone said.

"The end of the world is upon us," Mother said, shocking everyone including myself into a panic.

"WHAT!" Kizone shouted.

"THE END IS UPON US!" Kumo shouted.

"Yes...in a few days, unknown to me of how long exactly, a meteor is going crash onto our earth and destroy all living things on the planet," Mother said, disturbed by her own news.

Everyone began to panic, most running around in a heart beat.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention. "If we all stay calm we can probably figure out a solution. Mother is there any way to destroy the meteor before it hits us?"

"Hmmm. Well a Pokemon long ago used the almighty Legendary Pokemon Rayquaza to destroy a meteor once before, but the Pokemon has left this country in search of a better less populated area," Mother explained.

"...Reshiram," Kizone suddenly said, getting everyone's attention.

"Reshiram? Why her?" Mother asked.

I looked at Mother puzzled. "Who's Reshiram?" I asked.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot you are unfamiliar with the legends we Pokemon hold close to our hearts," Mother said, scratching her neck with her short hand. "Reshiram is a powerful Legendary Pokemon that once created this land long ago with 3 others: Zekrom and two heroes of whom they cared for deeply and separately. Reshiram is the Pokemon who believes in Truths and Zekrom believes in Ideals. As legend states, the two heroes fought each other because of their beliefs which caused a never ending war between the two mighty Pokemon. This battles caused mountain to spawn lava and thunderstorms to burn and destroy our once beautiful home. After facing their limits, Reshiram and Zekrom were forced to rest in their separate towers built by their heroes which are on separate spots of this country. To this day, Reshiram and Zekrom remain asleep, ready to meet their new hero who will guide them, just as their heroes before did."

"Wow. That's quite a story," I said.

"I have a feeling Reona is a perfect candidate for being Reshiram's hero," Kizone said, surprising me and Mother.

The Serperior looked at him, then at me, then back at him. "Hmm... He may be on to something," Mother said. "Very well, but she must carry out the mission ON HER OWN."

"What?" Ethereal asked.

"We can't go?" Jun asked.

"I think its for the best," I said, surprising Jun and Ethereal.

"WHA!" they shouted in unison.

"Look at yourselves, Jun and Ethereal. You two are very badly bruised. If you were to with me..." I said, not wanting to think of what might happen.

". . . . . . ."

"If you want, Reona, I could fly you to that tower," Zwe offered.

"That would be nice, thanks," I accepted.

"Very well. Its time for everyone to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, Reona goes to save the world," Kizone said.

Everyone cheered for me as I walked by. I was confident in my abilities, but for some reason my stomach felt very sick.

_~Transition~_

_Hello, voice. Miss me?_

_Oh, Reona! Yes, I have been missing you. How did things go?_

_Not too dandy but we did end the war permanently._

_Well excellent._

_..._

_What's wrong, Reona? You look a bit pale._

_There's a meteor coming this way. And... Will you tell me who you are?_

_...Yes. I believe the time is at last right to tell. My name is... Reshiram._

_R-Reshiram! The Legendary Reshiram whom I've just heard legends about?_

_Yes. I, along with Zekrom, am the one who created the very land you stand on. I once also partnered myself with a human, that very human being a hero. The Hero of Truth._

_So all this time... I've been talking with Reshiram. My heart pounding right now._

_Tee hee. I bet it is. And you are coming to meet me yes?_

_Yeah. We get to meet face to face at long last. But... if you are a legendary, then do you know why I became a Pokemon as well?_

_Indeed, and that too I will tell. It was...to save the world. That was your role... And it is coming to its end._

_It...what? Its coming to an end?_

_Yes. And when it does, you will return to your world as a human once more. Heh. I do remember hearing stories about this very thing happening to another human long ago._

_Hmmm. Now that you mentioned it, my mother told me a friend of her's disappear when she was in middle school and never came back. Could that have been...?_

_Maybe. I really could not tell you. But what I can tell you is that Jun is going to be very upset when you leave. Even I will be upset, but he will worse. You gave him so much courage and determination that he soon became a true Explorer, never backing down from a challenge. You gave him to strength to conquer his main weakness, his cowardness._

_Jun..._

_I know you'll miss him but this is fate. We can not change our course...not very easily anyway._

_You're probably right._

_...The sun rises. I'll be seeing you soon._

_Okay. See you, Reshiram. And thank you._

_You are very welcome._

_~Transition~_

It felt a bit odd waking up this morning. I felt fine, but I guess the world's fate hanging above your shoulders makes it bit weird to wake up to. When I climbed down the ladder, Ethereal and Jun presented me with a plate full of berries.

"Huh?" I asked the two of them.

"We made this plate to say 'Thanks for being the best leader ever' and thanks for being there for us," Jun said.

"Yeah. We just hope you come home alive," Ethereal said.

"Don't worry, I aim to come home. I'll awaken Reshiram and destroy that meteor," I said with confidence.

"Okay, be careful," Jun said, giving me a worried expression.

"And good luck," Ethereal said.

I nodded and walked outside where Zwe was waiting patiently for me.

_~Transition~_

We had arrived at a giant Black Tower. Zwe placed me on the bottom before bidding me good luck and farewell. The tower was full of Absol, Flygon, Salamence, and Druddigon. However, I managed to avoid them easily. Absol were a bit easier to defeat than the Dragon-Types.

I soon arrived at the top where nothing but a stone rested. I looked around to see if I could find Reshiram, but she was nowhere.

"Hello! Reshiram! I'm here!" I called.

"_Welcome, Reona,_" Reshiram's voice suddenly said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_I am in front of you. The stone before,_" Reshiram replied.

"This stone?" I asked, walking up to it.

The stone pulsed when I got close to it. After a few pulses, the stone began to float and create fire around it. The stone grew in size until a white dragon formed. Once it set its feet to the ground, it let out a roar. It was something of pure beauty.

"You're...Reshiram?" I asked.

"Yes. I am Reshiram, the Legendary Pokemon of Truths," the dragon said in a femine voice, almost like telepathy. "Welcome to your final trial."

"So its to fight, isn't it?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. To earn my trust completely, you must defeat me," Reshiram said. "Are you prepared?"

I ran at the mighty dragon at full throttle.

"Fusion Flare!" Reshiram shouted.

She charged a mass of fire above her and shot it at me. Luckily, my ability, Flash Fire, protected me from any damage.

"Flamethrower!" I shouted.

My stream of fire caused impressive damage to the Pokemon, possibly due to the power boost Flash Fire gave me. However, Reshiram still stood strong.

"Extrasensory!" Reshiram shouted. A large Psychic blast pushed me back in a second, which hurt. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Flamethrower!" I retaliated after quickly recovering.

The attacks collided and caused a massive shockwave along with an explosion. I used my Quick Attack to get close to Reshiram to use yet another Flamethrower. I slid back due to my Quick Attack and friction. Reshiram was still standing, though was very wounded.

"I see. I see how managed to defeat Kramzak now," Reshiram said. "You are remarkably strong. You and your friends."

"Thank you," I said.

Reshiram nodded before launching another Dragon Pulse at me. The attack caused quite of damage on me, but not enough to keep me down.

"Resilant too," Reshiram continued to complement.

"Fire Blast!" I shouted.

Reshiram used her Fusion Flare to negate my attack, causing her to get out unharmed. I was really getting tired. I had only one shot left, so I had to make it count.

"Fire Blast!" I shouted.

My body reacted differently than normal when I called out a fire move. My tails and tuft glowed bright orange instead of just a normal red glow. When I launched the attack, my attack was different. It was... Blast Burn! Reshiram tried to block the attack again, but her Fusion Flare got cancelled and resulted in her defeat. She tumbled to the top of the tower.

"I...did...it..." I managed to say.

I walked up to Reshiram and tapped her. This got her to return to her feet.

"Congratulations, Reona," Reshiram said, smiling. "You have bested me and thus earned my trust."

As we were about to celebrate, the feeling was shortlived when shockwaves began to appear. I looked up to see the meteor coming closer.

"Oh no! It's the meteor!" I shouted in shock.

"You needn't worry. I will handle this," Reshiram said.

"How? I doubt your Fusion Flare will be enough to stop that thing," I said, still in shock.

"Who says I'm using Fusion Flare?" Reshiram asked. Her tail began to glow light blue as an attack began to build. "Blue...FLARE!"

A blast of massive fire was shot at the meteor causing a massive explosion. Everything went dark afterwards.

_~Transition~_

I awoke to find myself back in town, surrounded by all my friends.

"What happened?" I asked.

"'Happened what'? Meteor thanks you to gone is the," Posia said in her natural gibberish.

"Yeah, you did it, Reona!" Kizone said happily.

"Let's hear it for Reona!" Kumo shouted happily.

Everyone cheered for my success. Everyone even began to pick on poor Tyimon, but him being resistant to fire, he didn't mind it too much. I looked down at my body to notice that I was becoming transparent.

"Huh? REONA! YOU'RE... YOU'RE DISAPPEARING!" Vex shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"What? What's happening!" Jun shouted, running up to me.

"Jun. Ethereal. Everyone. This is really hard to say, but... I'm leaving...back to my world," I said calmly.

"What!" Ethereal shouted.

"But why!" Zwe shouted.

"Because...my role has ended. It was my role to save this world, and well, I did it. And now I have to go home," I explained.

Jun looked at me with a calm expression. "Reona. I...uh...I'm happy for you," Jun said, smiling. "I am not one to break promises and I promised that I would get you home no matter what...but..." Jun began to cry as he clenched. "Its not fair! Why do you have to leave! I...I wanted to hang out with you a bit longer! You're...my best friend..."

I placed a paw on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Jun. We won't really be separated. I'll never forget you and I hope you won't forget me either," I said.

"I...I won't," Jun sniffed while still crying.

I took off my scarf he made for me a while back and placed it near his feet. "This will be your reminder. Do not forget about the times we spent together," I said. "Who knows? Maybe one day we'll see each other again. We can only hope."

Tears began flare in Jun's eyes as he picked up the scarf. He gave me one final hug before my body completely vanished to thin air, sending my spirit into the atmosphere. I could watch as all my friends cried, not wanting me to go. The rest became hazy after that.

_~Transition~_

_...I hear cars. Strange street noises that oddly familiar to me. Was I home?_

I woke up to find myself in a room color white with multiple decorations. I was lying on a bed, confused on what happened before remembering. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was human. Completely human. I was still the same teen human girl was before this entire adventure began. I looked at my bed to find plushies. There were plushies of a Gastly, Swablu, Ralts, Kirlia, a Silver Lucario, Ariados, Flygon, Mienshao, Mienfoo, Flygon, Gabite, Excadrill, and Absol. And on my dresser was a plushy of a Glaceon and a red scarfed Riolu.

"Jun..." I said softly, grabbing the plushy.

I placed the plushy neatly back on the dresser and exited the room, turning off the light. "Don't worry, Jun. We WILL see each other...I promise," I said before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Reona, Tyimon, Team Cruel, Posia, Usrea, Zubrik, and Kizone are all copyright of me.<strong>

**Jun is copyright of wishbone23**

**Ethereal is copyright of TheFirstPkmn**

**Vex is copyright of MrDemin**

**Marcus is copyright of LaRoach**

**Kumo, Sala, Kramzak, Javaline, Bandit, Duro are all copyright of Coli Chibi**

**Czar and Tyrone is copyright of IizAMuggyhealer**

**Kurai is copyright of xDeathByCupcakesx**

**Adrianna is copyright of sarah94306**

**Sky is copyright of XxJessalinAtaroxX**

**Flint is copyright of Bloodwolf432**

**Crimson is copyright of Aster Williams**

**Also credit goes to those who DID submit an OC but did not show up in the story. Those people are: NightFall00, InsertHilariuosPenNameHere, magicrazy101, and PurestWerewolf.**

**This is truly the end of the story but not the end of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. More from me is soon to come. Also please be sure to check out the credited people's profiles and stories. I'm sure you'll like 'em. With that said, I bid all of you a fond farewell and see you March when I have a new cast. (Will post a cast that are likely to be in my next story so look out for that.)**


End file.
